Awakening High School
by LucinaLowell
Summary: .:Awakening:. A. U. Nuestros héroes ahora se enfrentan a la vida como estudiantes de séptimo grado. Basado en Nintendo School de Minaya. Clasificado T por palabras fuertes a lo largo de la historia
1. Primer día (Inigo)

**Aquí**** les traigo otro fic! *A*, este es como mi vida en el colegio, algo asi, porque yo voy en 7°C y el horario de clases es igualito al mio xD, también la materia xD. Disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1: Primer día (Inigo) **

-Así?

-Creo… no era así idiota e.e

-Severa, no me digas que debo hacer.

-Ay si, señorito Inigo, a mi no me jodas.

Querido Diario: (¿Por qué siempre es querido?)

Me presento, soy Inigo y voy en el 7°C del Awakening High School, tengo una hermana llamada Lucina que está en el mismo curso que yo (Por desgracia), una sobrina llamada Morgan y mi cuñado que se llama Robin, mi madre se llama Olivia, y es mi profesora de música, mientras que Chrom, mi padre, es mi profesor de Historia. Me preparaba en mi cama para mi primer día en 7°, ver a todos mis compañeros y a… niños nuevos, sí que es hay.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo unas manos muy torpes ewa

Lucina: Inigo levántate!

Mis ojos no querían dormirse, estaban pegados (según yo)

Inigo: Cinco minutos más. ¬o¬

Mi hermana bajó rápido las escaleras, tomo su maletín y fue directo a abrir las escaleras, papá la detuvo.

Chrom: E Inigo?

-Esto es nuevo, abrir las "escaleras"

-Creí haberte dicho que…

-Si, si, continua

Lucina: Quiere seguir durmiendo, eso no me incumbe.

Chrom: Iré a verlo.

Mi padre subió a mi habitación, escuche como mi puerta se abrió de golpe.

Chrom: (gritando) Levántate mierda! ¬¬U

Mi cuerpo inconscientemente se sobresalto y no le hizo caso a mi cerebro que decía "Quédate durmiendo".

Inigo: Si papá! O.O

Me vestí y me subí al auto, mamá me había echado el desayuno en el maletín, somos una familia ocupada y no tenemos tiempo de desayunar.

Inigo: ¿Y Lucina?

Olivia: Se fue antes, dijo que quería llegar temprano. n.n

Inigo: Ahhh.

Papá echo a andar el auto, cuando llegamos me fije que la escuela seguía igual, las murallas blancas y las ventanas multicolores. Mi mejor amigo es… a quien engaño, mi mejor amigo es mi primo Owain por decirlo asi, y la chica que me gusta se llama…

-Date vuelta

-No

-Que te des vuelta!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque si ves le vas a decir a cierta persona

-De acuerdo, pero me avisas cuando…

-Si!

Severa. Su madre es Cordelia, la comandante de los Pegasus Knights de Ylisse, el país en donde vivimos.

-Ahora cambiaré de página.. turu, turu…

-¿Puedo?

-Sí, ahora sí.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de mi curso, corrí como el rayo estilo Eyeshield 21 y…

?: Cuanto tiempo, no?

Inigo: Hola Laurent, solo pasaron 2 meses. a.e

Era Laurent, su asignatura favorita desde que estamos en séptimo es Química, como sabe hechizos debido a que su madre es la profesora Miriel de matemática, le sale más fácil hacer los experimentos, ¿porque el profesor Gangrel no se dará cuenta? Laurent es un maldito tramposo.

Laurent: ¿Preparado?

Inigo: ¿Qué? o.o

Laurent: Se nos cambiará el régimen, ahora tendremos Química, Biología, Física y saldremos a las 16:45

Inigo: ¿¡Qué!?

Laurent: Odia el séptimo Inigo.

Inigo: Tal vez… ¿Cuál es nuestro salón? e.e

Laurent: 107

Inigo: Ya sabía OoO

Ahora si, fui a mi salón, me encontré con la sorpresa de que cambiaron algo (Siii!), Ahora los cursos se dividían en A, B y C. Por suerte a ninguno de nosotros nos cambiaron.

Cynthia: Inigo-kun! *ˆ*

Inigo: Cynthia! :D

Cynthia es la mejor amiga de Lucina y Severa, por eso no me extraña ver a las dos siempre en mi casa (Pobre de mí)

-Hey!

-Sin ofender Severita

Cynthia: Estos 2 meses fueron eternos Inigo-kun ;A;, quería verte.

Inigo: Vas todos los santos días a mi casa, que por tu culpa ya no tienen nada de santos.

Cynthia: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬U

Inigo: Bueno ˆˆU ¿Y qué letra somos?

Cynthia: Si no mal recuerdo… somos la C

Owain: Letra C de "Calificados"

Inigo: Hey Owain! Por fin apareciste hermano!

Owain: Soy tu primo a.a

Inigo: Cierra el pico! e.e

En ese momento por la puerta entró una joven de no más de 23 años, pelirroja y vestía una falda roja muy ajustada y una blusa color crema, claro estaba, ella sería mi profesora jefe, aunque nunca la había visto antes en el colegio.

Srta. Anna: Niños, por favor, vayan a sentarse.

Todos obedecimos a la señorita…

-Anna

-Cierra la boca.

Y nos fuimos a sentar en los puestos que nos gustan. Yo me senté con Owain, Cynthia con Severa, Gerome con Laurent, Brady con Kjelle, Lucina con Robin, Nah con Yarne y Noire sola… Nadie se quiere acercar a ella, ahora entiendo cuando dicen que las apariencias engañan, miento, lo entendí desde que la conocí cuando era muy pequeño y no ahora que tengo… 18 años.

Srta. Anna: Muy bien, me presento, me llamo Anna y soy nueva aquí, seré su profesora jefe y les haré clases en la asignatura de… Lenguaje n.n

Noire: Demonios.

Srta. Anna: Perdón?

Noire: Nada.

Srta. Anna: (En voz baja) Que niña más rara… (En voz alta) Bien, me gustaría conocerlos, es por ello que pasaré lista, estén atentos… Brady.

Brady: Presente.

Srta. Anna: Cynthia.

Cynthia: Activa, viva y presente! :D

Srta. Anna: Gerome.

Gerome: Aquí

Srta. Anna: Inigo

Inigo: Presente profesora

Srta. Anna: Kjelle

Kjelle: Presente.

Srta. Anna: Laurent

Laurent: Aquí.

Srta. Anna: Lucina

Lucina: Presente n.n

Srta. Anna: Nah?

Nah: Presente.

Srta. Anna: ¿Tu nombre es Nah? ¿Por qué te pusieron así?

Nah: No se, pregúntele a mi mamá

Srta. Anna: Mmm… sigamos… Noire.

Noire: (Con cara diabólica) Truenos y relámpagos! … (Volviendo a su cara tímida) Digo… presente

Srta. Anna: O.O Err… Bueno… Owain.

Owain: Meh, aquí.

Srta. Anna: Robin

Robin: Presente.

Srta. Anna: Severa.

Severa: (Levanta la mano)

Srta. Anna: Diga presente ¬¬U

Severa: (Con cara aburrida) Presente.

Srta. Anna: Y por último Yarne.

Yarne: Presente.

Srta. Anna: Bien chicos! Asistencia completa! Ahora les daré su horario de clases, porque después de esta hora comienzan las clases.

Claro, esa era hora de Consejo de Curso, siempre es lo Lunes a la primera hora, nunca lo han cambiado. Hoy me tocaba: C. de Curso, Química, Matemáticas, Educación Física, Artes Visuales, Desarrollo Lingüístico y Lenguaje.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Inigo: Química?

Nah: Sep.

Inigo: Haré explotar el colegio! :D siempre quise que tocará esta asignatura

Lucina: Idiota e.e Química no se trata solo de hacer experimentos, debes aprender formulas y…

Inigo: Para hacer experimentos… ¬o¬

Lucina: Agh.

La sala de Química era la 305 en el laboratorio. Y nuestro profesor se llamaba Gangrel. El nos hacia Ciencias Naturales el año pasado.

Gangrel: ¡Ustedes de nuevo! ¬¬U ¡Y no se ha ido ninguno!

Todos: No! Somos inseparables!

Gangrel: ¬¬… Bueno, este año seré más duro… ¡Así que siéntense y cierren el pico!

Todos: ¡No hemos hecho nada!

Gangrel: Dejen de hablar todos juntos… Bueno, este año veremos muchas cosas, introducción a la Química, el método científico, instrumentos de laboratorio, y medidas de precaución en este. Partiremos con la introducción a la Química. La Química es la ciencia que estudia los fenómenos Químicos… Fin de la Introducción.

Owain: Esa introducción me ha tocado el corazón xD.

Gangrel: Cállate Owain… Pasaremos de inmediato al método científico. El método científico es una fórmula que usan los científicos para resolver problemas que les presenta la naturaleza, y esta ordenado como una receta. Primero viene la observación, planteamiento del problema, hipótesis, experimentación y conclusión. ¿Se entiende?

Todos: Si!

Gangrel: Bien… saquen su cuaderno. Actividad.

Todos: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es el primer día!

Gangrel: Supongo que tomaron apuntes… se me olvido decirles eso ˆˆU

Laurent: Yo si tome.

Gangrel: Estupendo… Actividad.. Busca algún problema que encuentres dentro de la sala, y resuélvelo según los pasos del método científico.

Después de esa hora toco Matemáticas…

Miriel: Y así se multiplica con fracciones. ¿Recordaron?

Todos: Si!

Miriel: Debo decirles que después de esta unidad introductoria veremos los números negativos

Gerome: ¿¡Números Negativos!? *-*

Miriel: Exacto.

Yarne: Genial! Todos esperábamos por esto!

Los demás: Si!

Y después toco Educación Física…

Lon'qu: Más rápido! No tengo todo el día!

Todos: Si profesor!

Lon'qu: Bien, ahora que todos terminaron la próxima clase haremos los test de diagnostico, el de flexibilidad, el de naveta, y el de abdominales.

Kjelle: ¿¡EL DE NAVETA!?

Inigo: Daria lo que fuera para no darlo

El test de naveta es ese que pone tu resistencia a prueba, debes trotar hasta la otra esquina de la cancha antes de que suene un sonido "TUUUUUUTT" y estar así todo el rato hasta que no puedas más… es horrible.

Después toco… Artes Visuales.

Maribelle: Y me tienen que dibujar dos ejemplos de dibujos, uno figurativo y el otro abstracto ¿Me oyeron?

Todos: Si!

Maribelle: También para la próxima clase deben traer un block, y hojas de diarios y revistas. ¡Nos vemos!

Todos: ¡Nos vemos señorita!

Después toco desarrollo Lingüístico…

Srta. Anna: El primer libro que leeremos será "Amores que matan" No olviden traerlo el próximo Lunes!

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Srta. Anna: Tocaron Timbre, bueno, ahora saquen su cuaderno de Lenguaje.

30 minutos después.

Srta. Anna: Y es entonces que la función metalingüística habla del lenguaje a través del mismo… Ejemplo: "Las palabras agudas se tildan en la última silaba" ¿Alguna duda con la función del lenguaje metalingüística?

Inigo: Creo que no…

Srta. Anna: Bien n.n… Pueden retirarse.

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos corriendo de la sala… todos dicen que el primer día es el mejor de todos, pero en nuestro caso es algo diferente, y con lo que acabo de escribir lo han podido notar.

-Se despide: Inigo en nuestro primer día.

-Por fin!... ¿Aun sigues aquí?

-Sí, no quería dejarte solo y aburrido escribiendo.

-Pues ya termine y puedes irte, te noto con sueño y mañana hay clases.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Si

….

-A veces me pregunto porque a Cynthia se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de escribir un diario.

**Aquí**** termina el capitulo 1... Se preguntaran porque Inigo y los chicos tienen 18 si apenas van en séptimo .. Eso es porque a mi se me ocurrió que los personajes cumplirían al menos una o dos veces al año eso es relativo xD, esa es la razón de que tengan tanta edad. Mas lo hice por Lucina, quien tiene a Morgan *A***

**Los reviews y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas n.n **

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	2. Rescate (Owain)

**Por fin! Ha llegado el cap 2 de Awakening High School! Ojala disfruten **

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem No me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2: Rescate (Owain)**

Estupido y sensual diario: Me llamo Owain

-Se supone que eso va debajo de querido diario

-Pero no dice querido diario e-e

-Oh bueno xD

mi madre se llama Lissa y es mi profesora de Biologia, mi papá es Lon'qu (prof. de Ed. Física), mis primos son Inigo (El que te escribio anteriormente), que esta al lado mio y Lucina. Tengo una...

-¿Como se le dice a la hija de tu prima? a.a

-No sé o.o

Una como se diga llamada Morgan y un...

-¿Como se le dice al novio de tu prima?

-Ni idea o.o

y un como se diga llamado Robin

-Estas repitiendo lo mismo que yo!

-Se supone que debo contar mi vida. e-é

-Si pero...

-Soy tu primo, tenemos los mismos parientes.

-Bueno si.

-De acuerdo

-¡Espera! Robin no es pariente tuyo e-e

-¿Y eso que?

-Digo...

-¡No escucho, soy de...

-¡BUENO CONTINUA!

-¡NO GRITEN!

-¡Si Tio Lon'qu!

Lo que relataré hoy transcurre el día Viernes 8/03. Como salve a mi como se diga llamada Morgan.

-Se dice prima secundaria

-¡WAH! Mamá ò-ó

-Tia Lissa! O.O

-¿Qué escriben?

-A Cynthia se le ocurrio la idea de escribir un diario con todas la estupideces que vivimos en el cole

-O-O Cierra el pico Owain culia-

-Ah si? Pues me gustaria leerlo cuando acaben n.n... Voy a la cocina a prepararles algo.

-Asegurate de quemarlo!

-No, mejor llevatelo tú.

-Buena idea. termina rápido!

Como decía, hoy relataré como salve a mi prima secundaria Morgan.

Owain: (Mirando el reloj) ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Bajé rápido las escaleras, no acostumbro a llegar tarde, estoy desde 1° en el Awakening High School y nunca he tenido falta de este tipo.

Lissa: Dios mio! O.O... Owain, ¿Irás así al colegio?

Miré hacia abajo, estaba en pijama. Oh Naga, ¿Es enserio?

-Si, creo xD

-Bueno, tal vez si a.a

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y ne vestí lo más rápido del mundo.

-Tipo Sailor Moon cuando se transforma? ._.U

-Si, eso xD

Volvi a bajar, tomé mi mochila y me fui. Llegué al colegio, casi cerraban (Que suerte), me dirigi a los casilleros y saqué los 3 cuadernos que necesitaba: Religión, Biologia y Lenguaje. Cuidadosamente toqué la puerta de la sala donde nos tocaba Religión, la 103, la profe me abrió.

Srta. Tharja: Ah, Owain ¿Estas son horas de llegar a la sala de clases?

Owain: Fijese que si señorita, siempre y cuando no sea necesario ir a buscar pase en las mañanas.

Srta. Tharja: Como sea, ve a sentarte.

Owain: (Llendo a su puesto) soy Owain... ok no xD, hola Inigo.

Srta, Tharja: (Gritando) Cierra la boca! Nadie te dio el derecho de hablar.

Owain: Fijese, uno: Dios me dio el don y el derecho, dos: Si usted es profesora de Religión no deberia hablarme de esa forma. (Mira a Inigo) En que estabamos?

Inigo: (Ignorabdo a la profe) En que tu me saludabas.

Owain: Perfecto. (Saca su cuaderno y arranca una hoja)

En esa hoja comencé a dibujar a la profe con los cabellos parados como si se estuviera electrocutizando (O como se diga).

-Escriba.

-Las dos cosas.

Y la pose era de la misma forma, se lo mostré a mi primo y me miró con cara de "Si la profe ve esto, adiós" y yo lo miré con cara de "¿Crees que un profesor logrará ganarme?"

Inigo: Pues no

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING 

Yarne: ¿Lenguaje?

Laurent: Quimica

Noire: Religión

Robin: Nos toca Biología e-e

Owain: Con mi mamá *-*

Lucina: Emmm... Mejor, ¿Nos toca Lenguaje?

Inigo: Lucy, ¿Por que evades la asignatura? Tu ya sabes baaaaaaaaaaastante de eso.

Todos se rieron.

Lucina: O/O ¡Cierra el pico!

Gerome: Ya enserio ¿Qué nos toca?

Kjelle: Mira tu agenda

Gerome: Oh bueno (Comienza a mirar su agenda)

Nah: Perkin

Yarne: Nos toca artes!

Severa: (Hojeando el libro de clases) Toca...

Suspenso.

Severa: Toca... Biología

Los demás: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Severa: 30 segundos o.o

Inigo: Bueno... ¿Y que sala?

Severa: 213

Cynthia: ¡No quiero subir! ;A;

Owain: Vamos! Es en el segundo piso

Cynthia: Pero igual ¬¬U

Gerome: Te creo que te quejes cuando debemos ir a música

Brady: Eso! Esa cosa queda en el cuarto piso

Cynthia: Bueno, tienen razón

Cuando llegamos a la sala, el data estaba prendido iluminando la sala

Lissa: Buenos días chicos! n.n

Todos: Buenos días señorita (Toman asiento)

Lissa: Hoy comenzaremos con... la unidad 1, saquen su cuaderno owo

Noire: (Levanta la mano)

Lissa: Dime

Noire: Se supone que primero debemos comenzar con la unidad introductoria.

Lissa: P-Pues y-yo no hago unidad in-introductoria

Noire: (Personalidad diabólica) ¿¡Qué!? Son las reglas! Usted debe hacer la maldita unidad introductoria

Todos incluso mi mamá estábamos arrinconados en la pared.

Noire: (Normal) L-lo siento ó.ò

Lissa: No importa ò.ó (Mira a los demás) Vayan a sentarse e-e

Lissa: ó.ò Chicos, no me miren así

Inigo: Pero tía... con el libro ya nos traumamos ò.ó

Lissa: Tarde o temprano deberán aprenderlo y... deberán...

Owain: ¿Reproducirse? En eso Robin y Lucina se nos adelantaron xD

Lucina: e/e

Lissa: Si, eso, pero sin ejemplos por favor ... ¿Puedo seguir la clase?

-Owain...

-¿Ahora qué?

-Mejor ponele skip ._.U

-e.e No puedes evadir siempre la clase de Biología

-Pero igual!

-Esta bien -¬ -¬U

Skipping...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIING

Todos: ¡Yay!

Lissa:

Todos: (Salen de la sala)

Laurent: ¿Química?

Los demás: Lenguaje! ¬¬U

Laurent: Demonios e-e

Srta. Anna: etc, etc, ¿Entendieron?

Nah: Eso creo, quizás no x.o

Srta. Anna: -¬ -¬U ¿Segura? ¿Y si la interrogo?

Nah: Errr...

Un avión de papel le llega a la profe.

Srta. Anna: ¿¡Quién fue!? ¬¬

Gerome: (Apunta a Inigo) Él!

Inigo: ¿Yo que? o.o

Srta. Anna: ¡Inigo! ¡A Inspectoria!

-Oye, nunca me contaste que te paso en inspectoria.

-Escribe

-¿Qué cosa? o.o

-Escribe lo que te voy a decir! à.á

Mi querido primo (no tanto) fue a la inspectoria. Y como yo soy un narrador omnisciente, les contaré que ocurrio.

Frederick: ¿Y tu?

Inigo: ¡Ah! o.o Inspector Frederick, jeje, errr...

Frederick: ¿Qué hiciste ahora? é.e

Inigo: Le tiré un avioncito a la profe con cariño x.x

_Secretaria 10:30 - viernes 8/03 - sala de citas de apoderados _

Chrom: ¿Y ahora?

Srta. Anna: Pues su hijo... me tiro un avión de papel en MI CARA

Inigo: Owain me dijo! El tiene la culpa!

-Eso duele ¿sabes?

-Debia defenderme... LOL

Chrom: ¿Y tu debes obedecerle? ¿Acaso eres su muñeco?

Inigo: Eso creo x.o

Srta. Anna: Pues creo que deberia controlarlo señor Chrom e-e... (Mira a Inigo) Desde ahora te sientas atrás... SOLO

Inigo: Si e_é

-Pero si solo te sientas solo en lenguaje... eso sonó gracioso xD

-No especificó e-a

-Oh xD

Volviendo a la sala

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Cynthia: ¡Recreo!

Me fui a sacar los cuadernos que me tocaban después del recreo a mi casillero, los cuales eran: Historia... Solo historia por que me tocaban dos horas de esa asignatura. Después fui a caminar un poco, me encontre con mi prima, se notaba preocupada.

Owain: Oye Lucy, ¿Que te pasa?

Lucina: Fui a ver a Morgan y no esta en su sala. Se ha escapado -al menos eso creo-, y no se que hacer

Owain: ò.ó ¿Es enserio?

Lucina: ¿Tu que crees? -¬ -¬U

Owain: Que no a.a

Lucina: Si serás e.e (Le pega en la cabeza)

Owain: e-e

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Sala 315 - Awakening High School - 10:55 hrs. _

Laurent: ¿veremos historia de Roma?

Chrom: Si, pero primero geografía

Laurent: ¿Porque? ó.ò

Chrom: (Mirando un documento) Porque eso sale en el proyecto e-e

Gerome: A la mierda con el proyecto!

Chrom: ò.ó (Saca el libro de clases) Anotación 309

Gerome: ó-ò ¿Cuál es esa?

Chrom: Se expresa con un lenguaje inapropiado y/o escrito

Gerome: Ouch! u.u

Chrom: Tu castigo... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

Todos: ô.ó ¡AHHHHH!

Robin: Suegrito ._. ¿Qué le pasa?

Chrom: Err... nada

Inigo: Algo me dice que no es mi padre y que es el papá de Noire xDDD

Noire: Mi papá es Henry

Inigo: Eres adoptada -¬ u -¬

Noire: ¿¡Qué!?

Inigo: Solo decía o-o

Noire: Oh bueno (^o^)/

Los demás: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOL

Chrom: Muy prolongado chicos, no podemos seguir perdiendo más clases e-e

Todos: (Como militares) ¡Si señor!

Chrom: Bien, como...

Severa: (Mirando la ventana) ¡Profesor estamos siendo atacados por zombies!

Yarne: ¿Resident evil?

Nah: Sillent hill?

Brady: ¿Zombie U?

Severa: The Walking Dead!

Los demás: :FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU:

Brady: Combatir? .-.

Chrom: ._.

Lucina: ¿Y por?

Robin: El equipo especial.

Brady: ¿Y ese cuál es?

Cynthia: *cof**cof*Tumamá*cof**cof*

Brady: ¿¡Cuál!? o-o

Laurent: No... Esta compuesto por Gregor, Say'ri y... ¿Como se llamaba?

Inigo: Yen'fay?

Laurent: Eso.

Chrom: Solo esperemos

Todos: De acuerdo

_30 minutos después _

Todos: Profesor/tío/suegro/papá! Los zombies están llegando! Lol! Tengo miedo!

Chrom: ¡Ya!

Todos: (Gritando) ¿¡Qué hacemos!? ¡El puto equipo especial no llega! ¡Debemos hacer justicia!

Chrom: No e.e

Todos: (Gritando) ¡No joda! ¿¡Porque!?

Chrom: o.o Lol... Esta bien, vayan... (Los chicos se acercan a la puerta) Pero por cualquier cosa que ocurra... ¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA! ^^

Todos: ¡Ajá!

Salimos corriendo al patio central, unan honda de zombies venia hacia nosotros, era hora de actuar.

-Exageras

-Meh

Noire: A-A-Alguien trajo plantas?

Owain: Plantas vs Zombies?

Noire: A-Ajá

Kjelle: Saquemos las del jardín

Inigo: Kjelle habló! (salta)

Kjelle: LOL

Yarne: Las del jardín no son los mismo que..

Robin: Que las del juego -_-

Los demás: :FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU:

Owain: Ya bebés! Aqui van a rodar cabezas (saca su espada)

-Aún me acuerdo de eso e.a

-So epic! owo

-Lol xD

Nah: mmmm... (Grita)

Gerome: ¿Y eso?

Nah: Se me salio... jiji

Lucina: No quiero que mi uniforme se estropee

Laurent: ARCTHUNDER! (Un rayo cae al centro del patio)

Robin: ¿Sabes usarlo? e_é

Laurent: Algo ._.U

Los demás: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Laurent: :okay:

De repente escuchamos un grito.

Owain: ¿Y eso?

Me dirigí rápidamente adonde se había oído eso, vi una pequeña criatura tirada en el piso.

Owain: ¡Morgan! Oye... ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

Morgan: Agh, las clases son muy aburridas e-e

Un zombie se nos acercó.

Owain: ¡Wah! Cuidado!

Tome a mi prima secundaria y la llevé a donde estaban los demás, luego le fui a enfrentar cara a cara a esa cosa horrenda y le clave mi espada sin piedad

-Si, claro.

-Calla e-e

Y me devolvi otra vez.

Owain: ¿Estas bien Morgan?

Morgan: (Lo abraza) Si n.n... Eres mi héroe Owain.

Owain: Claro, soy el héroe de todos a.a

Lucina: ¡Morgan!

Morgan: Mami ó.x

Lucina: ¿Porque te escapaste? e-e

Morgan: Por que... errr...

Llegó el equipo especial.

E. Especial: Ya ha llegado el equipo especial para encargarse de esto... Retomen sus clases por favor...

Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU:

-Me duele la mano

-Pues no sigas escribiendo

-Aun puedo!

RIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII NG

-No puedo x-x

-Te dije e-e

Bueno, esto... me duele la mano.. LOL... Y asi fuecomo salve a mi prima secundaria Morgan.

-Que heroico a-e

-Sep owo

**Bien! Hemos terminado! Creo que me demoré un poco e-e use 7 páginas de mi cuaderno borrador o.o **

**Nos leemos! **

**LucinaLowell**


End file.
